


Exhausted

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, SHIDGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Shiro was exhausted.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m not dead.

Shiro was exhausted. After weeks of meetings, diplomatic dinners, diagnostics reports and medical check ups, who wouldn't be.

And now, finally,  _ finally _ he had a couple days too himself. To sleep in his semi-comfortable bed, no worries whatsoever. Ah, yes, a truly perfect vacation.

As the door to his room opened, Shiro couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. “What are you doing here? I thought you would be in your lab.”

“Hey.” Pidge said as he entered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing on her toes to plant a small kiss against his lips. “I was but… I wanted to see my fiance. It's been awhile since I've seen his handsome face.” She smirked.

Shiro wrapped his arms around her waist. “That must have been a very lonely time. Shame on your fiance.”

“Don't worry,” Pidge giggled. “He has some time to make it up to me.” Pidge took a step back, unwrapping her arms. She took one of his hands in hers, leading them towards the bed.

“Oh, yeah?” Shiro murmured, a smile in his voice. “And how do you suppose that?”

They got under the covers. Pidge sliding in first, Shiro following, propping himself against the wall. Pidge slid against him, draping an arm around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

“By cuddling.”

Shiro let out a breathy laugh, gently placing a hand against her waist. He was so wrong, he thought, as he felt his eyes flutter close. Nothing could have been better than this.


End file.
